cosmicencounterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toomai
Welcome! Hi Toomai -- we are excited to have Cosmic Encounter Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Cosmic Encounter Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Question Howdy there, I'm happy to see the Cosmic Wiki and as I'm sure you noticed, I've been trying to post articles and strategy on the various powers. I have a question about my work on Crystal. As part of the article i created, I included a reference to a possible "fix" for Crystal's problems. You later on edited out the fix. Was the fix an inappropriate thing to put on the wiki? It was not original by me (I took it from a Boardgamegeek discussion). I just wanted to have a central reference point for things like this. :I'm not entirely sure yet whether this wiki should include homebrews (which alien tweaks would be considered). Until we get a few more editors in here so we can have a good discussion about it, I'd prefer we stick to officially published material. (And by the way, when editing a talk page, put ~~~~ at the end of your comment. This automatically adds your signature to your comment.) Toomai Glittershine 16:58, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The very nature of Cosmic Encounter means that people create homebrews and variant rules for it - it's part of the nature of the game. I don't think I've ever played CE anywhere that the players didn't have house rules. And of course the rules themselves encourage mixing and matching (Moons, Lucre, etc.). In a sense, through the many editions of Cosmic, what we see is the designers themselves getting their OWN homebrews down in print. ::Anyway I think that if you do choose to include homebrew and variants, it should obviously only be done clearly labeled and maybe with a special image. :::I have a few ideas for homebrew identification (such as a Homebrew: namespace), but as I said before, I plan to wait for a while before doing so. Toomai Glittershine 21:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi all! Being new here, as well as a Cosmic Encounter Fanatic, I'll try my best to update this database based on some encounters i've seen during my games. Do bear with me as this is the first wiki im tryinig to improve. Hope that this will cause CE community to grow! =) To infinity, and BEYOND!! Format Hi all, been editing the Void and Loser page using the format from Filch. Hope u guys dont mind a little standardization =) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :The fact that money is a requirement means the answer is, at the present time, an unconditional non-negotiable no. Toomai Glittershine 14:24, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin rights? Greetings, Toomai. This wiki seems to have lost a bit of momentum and I'd like to see it revitalized especially with the new expansion coming out, so I'd like to volunteer to help administrate and stylize the site. I've helped with a number of other Wikia sites and do web development/design for a living, so I think I'd be a decent hand at it. Plus, having to search through BGG forums for info is tiresome and filled with 4 pages worth of rants. It will be helpful for people getting into the game with the FFG version to have a searchable, indexed site. What say you? Bigheadzach 03:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Nice to see someone actually notice this place. Actually, I was thinking recently about seeing if one of the big guys like Peter would be willing to host the wiki independently from Wikia. Wikia is rather...limiting in some things - for example, I've already created a (pretty cool) non-default skin, but because it's Monobook, people that aren't logged in or don't have an accout will never see it. So while I agree that this place is stagnent, I think we should try to move it elsewhere before putting too much more work into it. Toomai Glittershine 14:59, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I have a webhost that could run it (using Mediawiki, which is what Wikia uses) for a time if Peter doesn't get back to you immediately. 02:40, February 18, 2011 (UTC) TOOMAI! I love the work you've done on this site, but you need to add the new FFG Alien Sheets! ~Devin :Contrary to popular belief, I do not have infinite time. I do plan on uploading the CC sheets at some point. Toomai Glittershine 22:52, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Guess What I'm oing to be on Evey Wiki you exist on until A) Those Range Blocks on SmashWikia cease to exist, B) The Protection of CCD's page ceases to exist, C) You stop Blocking Me and Answer "when are you going to stop blocking me?" and D) YOU LEAVE ME ALONE. Now if you can do these then I'll never mess up the crawling and wall jump articles on smashwikia ever again. You can't stop me from being there. Do a favour and start blocking IP Addresses for not song long lengths, Stop making lengths that goes TOO LONG for me. Like lengths that will be enough time to change my ways. :I have already answered you more than enough times: I will stop blocking you once you stop evading your existing blocks. If you don't understand what that means then you're too stupid to use the internet. Toomai Glittershine 10:21, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::A) How am I going to do that, "stop evading your block" advice. Even though last year you said "start being more mature". B) Now time you started following that link I gave you on blocking IP Addresses. Incase you didn't know, IP Addresses can be used by multiple different people other than me. How would you like it if another person who isn't me came across one of my ip addresses/ip ranges that are blocked for TOO LONG and wanted to edit knowing they did nothing wrong. Therefore, they must be treated fairly and not be treated like accounts. A in particular I need advice from. 12:03, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :::To stop evading your block, do this: Do not make edits by changing IPs and/or making new accounts until your current block is over. If (for example) your block is for a year, then you can't edit for a year. If you think it's too long, then shut up, because you have been explicitly warned more than enough times in the past yet still continued to do block-deserving things. By continuing to evade blocks you have proven that you are not any more mature than you were when you first started being obtuse. :::I am intentionally ignoring the link you gave me, because this is not Wikipedia. We base our rules on them but are under no obligation to follow them as written. Wikipedia is correctly paranoid about false positives on range blocks because they're so big and popular. The wikis you choose to harrass are not, and as such don't worry about collateral damage that's rather easy for an admin to correct anyway. :::If you want my recommendation of how to stop being on the "block on sight" list across dozens of wikis, here it is: Stop editing until we forget about you. SmashWiki once had a user who was blocked permanently, yet eventually came back after a few years having proved maturity. If you don't like that advice, then deal with it, because you're not getting off the "block on sight" list any other way. Toomai Glittershine 14:40, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I'm currently working on an android app for cosmic encounter to help when picking heroes. Could you possible request a database dump for the wiki? It's done by pressing the "request a database dump" button on the page http://cosmicencounter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Statistics For mor info se the following link http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Database_download 21:20, August 19, 2015 (UTC)~ Joakim af Sandeberg Hi Hi Toomai. It's been a while since your last edit, so I've taken over as admin of this wiki in your absence. I've added a lot of historical stuff like Eon and Mayfair expansions and rules for Lucre and Moons as well as new stuff like space stations, hazards, etc. and updated the "Card" template to include support for intimidates, kickers, and white and black destiny cards. This wiki doesn't get much traffic but I posted a link to it on BGG and it was noticed by Jefferson Krogh, Phil Fleischmann, and possibly Jack Reda also (yaaay!). If you're still around, let me know. Arseniccatnip (talk) 17:48, March 14, 2018 (UTC) :Oh so you're the guy who keeps flooding my e-mails with "page got edited" notices, I was wondering when Wikia would decide that I stopped responding to them. :I only really stopped editing because Wikia is stupid and didn't feel like contributing to them anymore. I'm not really happy that someone decided to pick it up but hey whatever, if that's what you want. Toomai Glittershine 10:34, March 15, 2018 (UTC)